


Greg is more than just a DI, so very much more

by Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike/pseuds/Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft meets Greg's family and learns a that Greg has been hiding some things from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greg is more than just a DI, so very much more

"There's something I have to tell you before we go in." Greg said pulling back on the crook of Mycroft's arm, stopping the couple just short of his parents little country home.

"Yes?" Mycroft asked patiently.

"Well uhm this is kind of awkward but my parents are rich, and by rich I mean there is an original Van Gough in there along with three Pollock's."

"Oh?" Mycroft said surprised (at Greg's requesting he had not looked in to Greg's past).

"Yeah, my father kind of owns a large number of vineyards in France, and a few in California, and some in this place called Walla Walla."

"Ahh so that is where you get you taste for fine wine."

"Yeah" Greg said sheepishly, looking at his feet.

"And the rest?" Mycroft said seeing he partner wasn’t finished.

"We may be called the Rockefellers of the wine industry, and my dad married Swedish nobility, it's no big deal."

"Swedish nobility?"

"Mum is a Duchess by birth, we were raised there, it's no big deal."

"You didn’t think it important to mention you are  a Duke? And that you, I'm assuming, speak Swedish?"

"And French, but it's really not a big deal at all Mycroft."

"How did I not know this?"

"I went to boarding school here starting a 13 and then I became a citizen when I was 18 and went to university. My oldest brother is the actual Duke, and my other older brother now runs the vineyards, it doesn’t really affect me beyond the stock dividends and my inheritance, neither of which I ever touch."

Mycroft just stood there for a moment staring at Greg. Greg tried to keep a smirk off of his face as he realized he had actually rendered Mycroft Holmes speechless.

"It seems like I don’t even know you at all." Mycroft said.

"Hey don’t be like that, you know me, the real me, that stuff is unimportant.  I've never let it affect me, or really even thought about it, that’s why I didn't tell you.  If I had known you would be upset I would have told you earlier." Greg said rubbing his had up and down Mycroft's arm and looking in to his eyes reassuringly.

"No, I am quite alright, I just feel like a fool for insisting on paying for all those extravagant meals, even when you offered."

"Na it was good for your ego to pull out a black American express card and have me look impressed, makes up for your brothers jabs about your weight. I mean I could get one to if I wanted but I don’t, and you like to flaunt yours so." Greg said with a small shrug.

"Where did you go to school?"

"Harrow, and Cambridge."

"Are your parents citizens?"

"Ya they become citizens last year after they moved here to retire, so now we three are officially, French, Swedish, and British citizens."

"Hum" was all Mycroft said.

"Okay lets go in now before they think we got lost."

"Would they not think we got stuck in a snow drift?"

"These aren't snowdrifts My, you have never been to north Sweden in winter, snowdrifts come up over the top of your head."

"Oh, point take lets go."

Greg knocked and the door was swiftly opened, by a thin woman with blond hair.

"Gregory, my darling baby, your finally here! Oh and you have brought your love how wonderful!"

"I told you I was bringing him don’t act surprised."

"Greg get in here and settle a bet for us" someone called form inside.

"Well you heard your brother come in, come in." The woman said ushering them in. "And do be a dear and formally introduce everyone."

"Fine" Greg grumbled. "OI! Idiots and Dad this is Mycroft, he is tall and thin and in a three piece suit, don’t be a dick to him as I'm rather fond of him." Greg half shouted in his copper voice.

"Who the hell names their kid Mycroft" said the voice from earlier (a man who looked strikingly like an older, and less dishy version of Greg).

"Oh you have some never to talk  Jörmungandr Stelan Lestrade." Greg snapped back.

"It's a family name, as I'm sure Mycroft is as well. Joe do try and be civil, apparently Greg's partner works for the government here maybe you two can commiserate."

"Sorry, I'm Joe, the eldest. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well  Jörmungandr." Mycroft said pronouncing the man's name like he was a native of Sweden.

"Alexander would you please come and meet Gregory's partner?" The woman called to her middle son.

"I'm on the phone, bit of a work emergency." He called back.

"Well, then let me introduce myself I'm Olina Lestrade, please call me O."

"It is lovely to finally meet you O, and I must say you home is lovely." Mycroft said taking her offered hand and kissing her knuckles lightly.

"I like him already Gregory. He is so much more refined that you or your brothers."

"Oh I'm sure Gregory and his brothers can be wonderfully refined should they choose, what with having such a gracefully mother as you." Causing O to blush slightly "My younger brother can be a terror and horrifyingly rude, sometimes I wonder if he even understands the concept of social niceties, so nothing you sons could do would fluster me." Mycroft said with a sad frown and shaking his head once when he finished as if to clear the sad thought from his mind. He had Gregory's mother wrapped around his little finger and he knew it.

"Would you like a tour Mycroft?"

"Oh I would be delighted if you would show me around, Gregory has told my you and your husband are art collectors and I must say I'm very interested to see what you have." Mycroft and O walked away talking quietly, not long after they started Mycroft offered her his arm and she placed her hand on it naturally.  

 

"Var hittade du honom? Han har mamma virad runt lillfingret. Hon älskar Elena, men hon tog inte ens för henne att snabbt." (Where did you find him? He has Mom wrapped around his little finger. She loves Elena [his wife], but she didn't even take to her that quickly.) Joe asked once they were out of ear shot.

"Lång historia kort hans bror och jag arbetar tillsammans och vi träffas genom honom." (Long story very short his brother and I work together and we meet through him.) Greg said with a smile.

"Hans namn låter lite bekant, vad han gör för regeringen?" (His name sounds somewhat familiar, what does he do for the government?) Joe asked thinking he remembered hearing about some mysterious Mr. Holmes coming to clean up some political mess.

"Jo jag kan berätta att hans bror gillar att berätta för folk att han är den brittiska regeringen, och att han är den farligaste mannen du någonsin kommer att möta, men officiellt han intar en mindre position i regeringen." (Well I can tell you that his brother likes to tell people that he is the British government, and that he is the most dangerous man you will ever meet, but officially he occupies a minor position in the government.) Greg said with a smirk.

"Would you two stop gossiping, where has mom gone?"

"She is showing Greggy's boyfriend her 'lovely home' and 'art collection,' seriously though that guy could not be more of a Mr. Perfect if he tried."

"Yeah he is always like that." Greg said looking completely smitten.

"Dinner." Their father shouted from the direction of the kitchen.

 

Dinner turned out to be a three course meal of almond stuffed dates wrapped in bacon paired with a fruity red wine, beautiful steaks in a red wine reduction sauce and a full bodied red wine, and to finish a Swedish chocolate cake (Kladdkaka) with a lovely dessert wine. Even better from Greg's point of view was the fact that both his parents seemed to adore Mycroft, his father because the two conversed about the best vintage wines, and his mother because Mycroft treated her like royalty and praised her.  Alexander and Joe's wives, who had arrived shortly after dinner was announced, loved him by the end of the night. Joe and Alex themselves had decided that he was alright and as long as he made Greg happy they were fine with him. When they tried to corner him and give him the 'mess with our brother and we will mess with you speech' Mycroft had simply said that he had no intentions of doing such a thing and if he did he thought it would be extremely ambitious of them to think they could harm him in any way; they got the feeling he was telling the truth.

Once Greg and Mycroft were once again ensconced in Mycroft's lavish flat Greg declared that the night was a success.

"Yes I quite agree, your parents are enamored with me, as our your sisters in law, but you brothers not as much."

"Give Elena and Rachel some time the boys will come around, and if they don't they can fuck off back to Sweden and France."

"They're your brothers don't you care  what they think of your relationship?"

"Not really, if you couldn't deduce I'm not that close with them, I'm kind of the black sheep in their eyes actually."

"I had noticed it, I hope my gender wont further alienate you from them."

"No I don't think it will, but I don't really care if it does, you make me happy, I love you, and you love me, that is all that matter at the end of the day." Mycroft gave him a small kiss on the top of his head and said

"Yes, that is true my dear."  


End file.
